Our Own World
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: Seth and Summer...are they really destined to be together? My first full length Seth Summer fic! Major Seth Summer. Now a bit of Ryan and Marissa. R&R! Completed!
1. You Are My Only One

Author's Note: I haven't really tried to write a Seth/Summer fic. I doubt my ability to do so. But everyone keeps telling me that I should write one. So I'm going to try…and if it sucks, I can always delete it.

Thanks for the inspiration…I hope this goes well. LoL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Seth or Summer, we all know that. Nor do I own Yellowcard and their wonderful lyrics.

This can be set somewhere, anywhere…I don't care. If it really matters I'll make up a time setting later…how about after Season 1's Finale…except Seth comes home a little earlier. Yeah, that sounds good.

Read and Review…tell me what you think. Not sure how long this should be.

You guys Rock! -J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note

For you my only one

And I know

You can see right through me

So let me go

And you will find someone

Summer listened to this song more than a million times since he left. She didn't know why. She hated whiny music. But this song was on the radio the day he left, and it just really got to her.

She still didn't understand why he left. With only a note. A stupid note.

Here I go scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

That gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

After all they'd been through, he left her. Didn't he know that she could help him through everything? She though that they had something more…that he trusted her. Why did everything have to be about him?

The song played again, starting over…repeat was a glorious thing.

Broken this fragile thing now

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth sat alone, waiting for time to fly by. He had another sailing lesson soon, and Luke was with his girlfriend. He listened to his iPod. It was playing one of his favorite songs.

I feel so broken up

And I give up

Just want to tell you so you know

Here I go scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

That gets me like you do

You are my, my only one

He felt bad for what he did to Summer. But Seth didn't want to go back to being the Seth Cohen nobody knew.

He knew that eventually everyone would ignore him again without Ryan, including Summer.

He didn't know if he could live being like that again. He knew he couldn't.

He had called her at least a thousand times, but she never answered. It was always her voice mail.

He wanted to apologize and explain the things he couldn't in the note he left her…he wanted to come home…but he needed Ryan to be there too.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Cohen…"

"Summer? Is that you! I mean, I know it's you…you're the only one besides Luke who calls me Cohen…" He started to ramble.

"Cohen! Shut-up!"

He was silent.

"I just wanted to tell you to stop calling me and leaving me your lame ass excuses on my voice mail. I don't want to hear it. Bye." With that, Summer hung up.

Made my mistakes let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Seth sat bewildered. Summer had just called him. She talked to him. He loved hearing her voice…he couldn't take it any longer.

He had to go home. He had to be with Summer.

Here I go scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

That gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

He called Luke and told him the news. Luke understood.

With or without Ryan…Seth had to be with Summer.

She was his world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something's breaking up

I feel like giving up

I won't walk out until you know

Summer sat on her bed, crying. She wished that she didn't have to do what she did to Seth.

But he hurt her. He was supposed to be different. He was her only one.

"Sum?" Marissa knocked on the door.

Summer hastily wiped her eyes. She didn't want Marissa to know that she was crying over Seth. "Hey. Come in."

"You're listening to that again?" Marissa asked, turning off the stereo.

Summer looked at her. "What's up?"

"There's this party tonight. I thought maybe you'd want to go. Maybe get out of the house…" Marissa replied.

"That sounds good, Coop. Thanks. What time?"

"Around 8. I'll pick you up and we'll go, okay?" Marissa asked, she knew Summer had been crying. But Marissa cried a lot too. They both lost the loves of their lives, all in the same day.

"Yeah. Okay. See ya then." Summer replied.

Marissa left. Summer turned her stereo back on.

Here I go scream my lungs out

And try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

That gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

She turned it off.

She was going to forget about Seth Cohen, no matter what.

Who knew? Maybe she'd meet a new guy at the party tonight.

She'd make sure he didn't own a boat of any kind.

TBC….

Hope you enjoyed…Review please!


	2. Apologies Fail To Ring True

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. It totally wanted to make me write more. And I've got 3 days of freedom from my Evil Job…so who knows how much I'll get done…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. It's obvious.

Anyways…crazymack69 (Kenzie)...I didn't plan on using anymore lyrics. Maybe some lines at the beginning, but that's it. I only used so much of that song in the first chapter because it seemed to fit. Plus, I agree…song lyrics do mean a lot, but I don't really like having to read stories that have a ton of lyrics in them.

Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. I hope you like this story. I'm clueless as to where it's heading, but I've got some ideas.

Enjoy! Jamie (or J).

When your apologies fail to ring true,  
You're so slick with that sarcastic slew or phrases like 'I thought you knew', while keeping me in hot pursuit. -Death Cab for Cutie, For What Reason.

The party was just like the ones she remembered. Drunken, half naked girls on the table. People snorting coke. Bongs of all sorts. People almost having sex in the corner. Yeah, just as she remembered.

She remembered that she actually hated these things. After Cohen, she really stopped coming to them…well actually, after what Holly did to Marissa…but either way, Cohen was there.

"So, this is nice…right? Kind of like old times?" Marissa asked, sipping her cup or whatever alcoholic drink she could get her hands on.

"Yeah. I guess." Summer replied. She didn't want it to be like old times…well, not these old times. She wanted Cohen. She wanted the times that she had with him.

But that was over.

"Hey…I'm gonna go get some more to drink…you want any?" Marissa asked.

"No. I'm good, thanks." Summer said, holding up her full cup of beer.

This was what her life had came back to. And she didn't like it one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth sat impatiently in his seat. He was ready to be home already.

And when he called to tell his parents, they were ready for him to be home too. Which was weird, considering he wasn't gone but a month.

But he missed them…even if he wouldn't admit it.

He wondered what Summer was doing. If she was smiling. If she was happy. He wondered what she would do when he called her and told her the news. Actually, he'd have to go to her house and tell her. Cause he knew she wouldn't answer her phone.

He tapped on the arm rest several times. Waiting for the flight to come to an end. He needed to see her, touch her, kiss her. He just needed her.

He wondered what Ryan was doing too. How him and Theresa were doing…if they were even together. If Ryan was happy. But he knew that Ryan wasn't. Ryan would only be happy with Marissa.

Marissa. Seth and her had fought right before he left. He wondered if she'd forgive him too.

But he could deal with her later.

And he'd call Ryan tomorrow. Maybe he could convince Ryan to come home…but he knew he couldn't. Ryan was doing the 'Ryan' thing and helping Theresa. Even though it was a one in a million chance that the baby could be his. He hadn't talked to Ryan in a long time. For a while, he didn't want to.

Ryan never wanted to be abandoned, yet he abandoned him. And he abandoned Ryan in a way too…he should have supported his brother, even if his decision wasn't the right one. Ryan was being selfless and he was being selfish.

Then Summer came back to his mind. She was always on his mind. What if she had moved on?

What if she wouldn't forgive him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer sat outside on an abandoned chair. She was ready to leave, but she wouldn't leave Marissa alone.

That's not what friends did.

"Hey Summer." A boy said behind her.

Summer turned around to see one of the water polo players.

"Hey Zach." She replied lifelessly.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked sincerely, sitting on the chair next to hers.

"I'm waiting to leave. These parties suck."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Summer smirked. "Then what are you doing here?"

"My friends made me come. Said it would be a good idea to have some fun outside of the house. How come you're here?"

"Same reason. Marissa's went back to her old ways. She's an alcoholic again." Summer quipped.

"Oh." Zach didn't know what to say. Was she being serious? Or just joking around, trying to be funny? "Well, that sucks, I guess."

"Yeah. I was really hoping she had grown out of it. But I guess you can't just leave stuff like that in the past." Just like she couldn't leave Seth in the past.

"I guess not." Zach looked down. "So, you wanna go walk the beach or something? Waste a little bit of time?" He smiled.

"Sure." She replied getting up. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah." Zach got up too. And they headed off towards the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth knocked hesitantly on the front door of the Roberts' house.

No one answered.

"Damn." He replied. He turned the doorknob and it was unlocked.

He made his way to Summer's room, and knocked.

But she wasn't there to answer.

He made his way into her room…it looked almost the same as when he left. Except the pictures of him and her together were gone. The ones of Ryan and Marissa were still up though.

He wanted to sit and wait for her, but for all he knew she was sleeping at Marissa's. He'd have to wait until tomorrow.

He reluctantly left the house, and headed home.

He could call Ryan tonight instead, and see Summer tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been walking for a while.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Summer asked, looking out into the water.

"Yeah. It is." Zach replied, he leaned down to kiss her and caught her lips in his.

At first Summer panicked in her mind. This wasn't right. What about Seth?

Oh, wait. Seth left her. He was probably sitting on his stupid boat, trying to call her cell phone, and finding out that she wasn't going to answer.

She wouldn't answer for him. Not anymore.

She kissed Zach back. When they pulled away, she looked down.

Zach smiled.

Summer looked up at him. "Do you have a boat?" She asked.

"No, why?" Zach asked, unsure why she asked him that out of the blue.

"No reason." Summer smiled. She kissed Zach again.

He was no Cohen, but he'd have to do.

Plus, she wasn't looking for another boyfriend. Zach was a good kisser. And he didn't have a boat.

That made him perfect in her mind.

TBC…

Don't worry. I don't like Zach and Summer together. Not at all. He will get what he deserves in a later chapter.

But this adds to the story right?

Hope you liked this chapter. There is more coming up soon.

And Seth and Summer? You'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't you? LoL.

You guys Rock!

Review!


	3. Is It Safe There Inside Your Walls?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! It really inspires me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…and tell me why I have to keep writing this disclaimer?

Side Note to Reviewer: I know that Seth normally wouldn't listen to Yellowcard…like all the time. But he's even been caught listening to Boyz II Men…so maybe he just felt like listening to that song, eh? Does it really matter? It's a good song. And it fit the chapter.

Anyways…thanks once again for the reviews…I'm glad you guys really like this story…because I really doubted how well I could write a Seth Summer fic. But it seems to be fitting for me, right?

On with the story…

Enjoy! Jamie (or J).

And what are you hiding from?  
Is it safe there inside your walls?  
Cause your chance is bound to come,  
If you're strong enough to live at all. -Ryan Cabrera, Illusions

Seth woke up early, looking at his clock, it was 6:30 a.m.

He wished that he could go and see Summer right then. But he knew that it'd piss her off more…she wasn't a morning person…usually.

Actually, he wondered if she'd be happy to see him at anytime in the day.

Last night he finally talked to Ryan. Ryan was happy to know that Seth went home. And told him that he wished he could do the same. But they both knew that he couldn't.

They talked for hours. But their conversation was ended sooner than it should have. Obviously, Theresa wasn't a nice person at all anymore.

And the only time her and Ryan talked was when they had to. Which wasn't often. With Ryan's construction job…he was busy most of the week. But Ryan told Seth that he kind of liked it better that way.

He asked Seth if he had seen Marissa. When Seth said "no", Ryan let it go. It was too hard to bring up the past.

After their goodbyes were said, Seth hung up the phone and fell asleep.

Seth came out of his daze. He went down stairs to make himself some cereal. He still had 2 months left of summer.

Summer.

What was he going to say to her when he actually got to talk to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer woke up, her head hurting.

She didn't drink _that _much last night…did she?

She remembered a few beers here and there. After her little walk with Zach, she let loose a little bit more at the party.

Zach.

Great. She promised that she'd meet him today at another lame beach party.

But she didn't really want to. She'd have to cancel.

Her phone rang on her night stand. She reached to pick it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Marissa.

Great. She thought again. She loved Marissa, but this new Marissa, with all the alcoholic nights and fuzzy mornings…she was getting annoyed with.

"Hey Coop." She sighed into the phone.

"Guess what I just heard!" Marissa squealed.

"What?" Her voice chirped up a little. Hoping for some sort of interesting gossip.

"Well, I heard Caleb talking on the phone with Kirsten…and he said, he said that Seth's back! Isn't that awesome!" Marissa said, excitedly.

"Wait! Cohen's back? When the hell did this happen?" And why didn't he come to her?

"He came back yesterday. We were at the party, remember?"

"Yeah." Another reason to avoid parties.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know. I have to go now. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Coop." Summer hung up the phone.

Seth was back. And then it hit her.

She didn't care. She didn't want Seth anymore.

He left her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knocked on the door…once 'tap tap tap', twice 'tap tap tap'…almost three times before Summer's step-mother answered.

She slurred him in. Well that's what he hoped she had said. It was hard to understand.

Then on Summer's door. Knock, knock, knock.

"What do you want?" Summer yelled to the knocking person, obviously thinking it was her step-mom.

He opened the door, letting himself in. "Hey."

But he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. She was angry.

"What do you want Cohen? Did you forget something…did you come back because you forgot something?"

She was hurt.

"I came back for you."

"You're too late."

She was over him?

"What does that mean? I wasn't gone long."

"You could've been gone for 1 week…and I'd act like this. It's the fact that you left Seth. You left me with a stupid whiny letter. You left me for Luke Ward of all people."

"But doesn't it mean anything to you that I came back?"

"No. Not really. And I don't care if you stay. For all I care, you can get back on that stupid catamaran and run off again." She paused. "Don't worry about leaving a note this time. I don't need a note. I don't need you."

Seth was hurt. He left. For once he was speechless. She didn't need him.

He'd have to make her see. But how?

Summer stared at Seth's retreating back. Not caring that he left. She didn't need him.

She picked up the letter. It was crumpled and turning an ugly off white color.

Dear Summer,  
Sorry if my mom made you sit through a takeout dinner to get this, but I couldn't see you. I had to go.

I've left on the Summer Breeze and I don't know where I'm going, but I've got my sextant (not what you think!) and a compass.

I don't belong in Newport. The only thing that's ever kept me here (besides my parents) is you.

Since the third grade I've had a plan to leave this city. That one day you and I would set sail on this boat.

Together we'd get out of here. And believe me when I say this, if I could, I would've taken you with me today. But I couldn't.

I had to do this on my own.

One day we'll go sailing.

But for now, it's good-bye.

I love you Summer. I always have.

Love,  
Seth.

Summer wadded the letter up and threw it in the trashcan. She didn't need him.

She hoped that she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The note from Seth wasn't written by me…it was written by Cory Martin, in the book The Way Back in The OC series. So don't give me credit. Cory is an amazing writer. He really captures the feelings of the characters.

Anyways. Thanks again…I can't believe all of the responses I'm getting for this story. I never expected it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I try not to make them!

Amaze me some more and review!

You guys rock! -Jamie

They will get together. Trust me.


	4. The Easiest Things Are So Hard

Author's Note: I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter. So I'm hoping this one will bring some more. Not going to write a long note.

Disclaimer: We know that I don't own anything. I do own the story line though. I'm happy to own it too.

I've spent my whole life surrounded  
And I've spend my whole life alone  
I wonder why I never wondered why  
The easiest things are so hard. -The Bravery, Unconditional

3 days later, Seth sat in his room, holding Captain Oats. His friend. His only friend.

Begging Ryan to come home had become routine. It didn't work at all. Never. He wished that he had stayed in Portland.

Listening to the song playing on the radio, he sighed. He hated the radio. He got up and knocked his cd's off his nightstand. He kicked them. Threw Captain Oats against the radio. And then slammed his fist into the wall. Angry. He was mad.

He was mad at Ryan. Summer. Marissa. Julie Cooper. Theresa. The stupid unborn baby. Eddie. His parents. His grandpa. And anyone else who ruined his life recently.

He sighed again. Picked up the cracked cd cases, and Captain Oats. "Sorry Buddy. I didn't mean to." He looked at the broken wall. He'd have to cover it before his parents saw.

He sat Captain Oats back on his nightstand.

He didn't know what to do. He was alone, and bored. A little pier maybe? Skateboarding? Might as well go back to life before Ryan.

He grabbed his skateboard and headed out the door. It was something to take his mind off of Summer at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer was now sitting with Zach at the Crab Shack. Bored as hell.

This guy was so boring. There was nothing quirky, or sarcastic, or fun about him.

He was perfect. And at first, she thought that would be perfect. But now, she regretted ever kissing him. She regretted hanging out with him.

He wasn't Seth Cohen.

And at first, that was the great appeal to him…but now, it was getting old. Here he was, talking about something that was happening in France or something.

He was like Orange Sherbert Ice Cream. Good at first, but after you've had too much, it made you sick.

She felt like puking right about now.

She glanced out of the window, ignoring Zach and his boring rants.

A boyjust flew off ofhis skateboard, and it looked like he really hurt himself. But no one stopped to see if he was okay. She couldn't tell who it was, the sun was in her eyes and his back was turned to her. Poor guy. He had blood running down his armsfrom scraping his elbows.

He stood for a moment, then sat down on the cement.

The sun was covered by the few clouds in the sky and Summer saw who it was that was bleeding and in pain.

"Oh my God. That's Cohen!" She got up out of the booth.

"What? Summer, where are you going?" Zach asked, getting up as well.

"I have to go see if he's okay…he's…he's my…my friend. Okay? I'll be back in a second." With that, she hurried out of the door.

She went over to Seth and crouched down by him. "Cohen?" Her voice was gentle. Weak.

"I'm fine. No big deal. Just a few scrapes." He didn't ever turn to look at her. "Not that you care."

"Cohen. That's not fair." She sat down on the cement by him.

"Fair? Don't talk to me about fair, Summer. Look, these scrapes are no big deal. I just haven't rode on my board in a while, and I lost my balance. It's just part of the deal."

"Deal with what?" She asked, confused.

"Deal with being Seth Cohen." He sighed and stood up.

She followed suit.

"Summer. I told you that I was sorry. I don't have any grand gestures to think up right now. I'm tired. And I'm bleeding like hell."

"Yes. You are. Let's just go, get you cleaned up."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, Cohen, I lo--"

"Summer, my mom just called, do you want to come with me? I have to go home." Zach interrupted the conversation between the two 'friends'. "Hey man, you look pretty banged up. Wanna come to? I have a first-aid kit at my house."

"No, thanks." Seth said, picking up his board. "I'll be fine. Have fun Summer." Then he turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Zach asked Summer, who was staring sadly at the retreating back of Seth.

"It was nothing. He just…fell. No big deal. He's had worse."

"Okay. So, you ready to go?"

"You know, I think I'm going to head back home. Hopefully my dad will be there. I kind of want to spend some time with him." Summer replied.

"Okay. Bye." Zach said, kissing her quickly and leaving.

Summer smiled. She had no intention of going home. She just hoped that Seth was still walking and not on the skateboard, cause she couldn't run that fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short. But I've decided to use a cliffhanger…maybe it'll get me some more reviews. Hopefully it will.

Hope you liked this chapter. I totally wrote it without thinking any of it up first. Just let my fingers run.

Review. And I'll post quicker. I really will. And I'm thinking that chapter 4 will make you Seth and Summer fans quite happy.

You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews.

I hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Sorry for mistakes…if there are any.

Jamie (or J)


	5. I Believe In You And Me

Author's Note: I am astounded that I received so many reviews. Told you I'd update faster with more reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's the one you've been waiting for. Thanks. It means a lot to me. I loved writing this chapter. But I hope it's good to you guys. I tried!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, song lyrics…just the plot.

I believe in you and me  
I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until make it right -The Killers, Everything will be alright

Wiping the nonexistent tears away from his face, Seth walked, and walked, and walked.

He had run at first, but then got too tired and slowed down.

She was over him. She already had someone new.

And she was over him? But that soon?

His arms hurt. His feet were hurting. He even busted his head a little from the fall…which was now becoming one of the worst headaches in history. But it didn't matter. Even as he walked, becoming light headed…his mind was filled with thoughts of Summer.

The sun seemed to be setting way early, but looking at his watch, Seth realized that he had been walking for a long time now.

Sitting on the deserted beach, he played with the grains of sand. Watching it slip through his fingers. Just like Summer had.

He could get over it, right?

She was just a girl.

The girl he had been in love with since the 5th grade, but still…just a girl, nonetheless.

"How the hell do you get over someone that quickly?" He wondered out loud.

His head was killing him. He laid in the sand and closed his eyes. Hoping to get rid of the headache before he started the long walk to his house.

He slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer had been walking for what seemed like forever now. Seth was a fast walker.

You think the fall would've slowed his ass down.

But no. He ran from the situation as fast as he could. Just like what he did on the damn boat. No need to face the present.

Cohen could be such a coward.

She was tired. She wished that she had just took the ride with Zach and let him drop her off at her house. Then she could at least have driven her car around looking for him.

She knew he didn't go home. She hoped he didn't take off on the Summer Breeze.

He wasn't that stupid, was he?

She hoped not.

Her cell phone rang. She got it from out of her purse. Zach. Great.

"Hello." She sighed.

"Hey, Summer. I was hoping maybe that if you weren't still with your dad that we could go to a party. What do you think?"

"No. I'm not with my dad."

"Oh. Then where are you?" Zach asked, confused.

Honesty's the best policy. "Looking for Cohen."

"Who's Cohen?"

"My ex-boyfriend." Summer replied, sighing from annoyance.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look Zach, this just isn't working. I was really only hanging out with you to get over Cohen, but he's back now. And you just aren't entertaining enough. Okay?" Bitch mode was fun.

"Okay. But Sum--"

"Alright. Bye." She flipped her phone shut, and laughed a little.

Now that Zach was out of the picture, she could at least focus on getting Cohen back to reality.

What was she thinking anyway? She couldn't just replace Seth with some loser water polo player.

Seth was alone again. Maybe she could understand why he ran. He probably figured that sooner or later, without Ryan by his side, he'd become the old Seth Cohen. No confidence, alone, and lost. And eventually, No Summer.

But that wasn't true. She loved Seth no matter what happened. She still loved him after what he did.

He was undeniable.

Getting tired of looking for him, Summer sat down on a bench overlooking the ocean.

Maybe he did just go home, and lock himself in his room or something.

But then she saw a figure, laying in the sand. It couldn't be? Could it?

It was. Seth Cohen was laying in the sand. Alone.

She walked slowly towards him. He was sleeping soundly.

Sitting down in the sand next to him, she smiled. Only Cohen could fall asleep in the sand, on a deserted beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth's eyes flickered open. He saw Summer sitting next to him. Playing with a few sea shells and sand.

He sat up, looking over at her.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Seth mumbled.

She looked at him and smiled. "You've got sand all over your face." Summer laughed. Brushing his face with her hand. "It's in your hair too."

"No big deal. What are you doing here? Thought you went with that guy to his house."

"Cohen. Don't. Don't bring him up."

"I can't believe how quickly you got over me. I was gone a month, Summer."

"I can't believe you left me Seth." Summer replied.

"So, why are you here?" Seth looked at the ground.

"Why do you think Cohen?" Summer asked.

Seth looked at her. She was smiling. Did she forgive him finally? Or was this some sort of game? Let's rip out Seth's heart and kill him. Make him feel pain.

"Because you want to torment me?" Seth asked, skeptically.

Summer rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No." She leaned in to capture Seth's lips in hers. They kissed for a moment before she pulled away. "Because…it was about time that I did some sort of grand gesture for you."

Seth smiled. "Yeah. It kinda was." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'd love to see you get on a cart of some sort and declare your love for me."

"That's not gonna happen."

"I can dream, can't I?"

"I suppose. But first, let's go home. Get your cuts cleaned up."

"Yeah. That sounds good. Then maybe we can go in my room…make up some more."

"Don't get your hopes up." Summer replied, standing up and grabbing Seth's hand to help him up. "We'll take it slow."

"We don't know how to take it slow." Seth smiled.

"Well…maybe we'll give it a try."

"Uh huh." Seth said, unconvincingly.

"Shut up Cohen. Before I give you some more bruises."

"Shutting up."

They walked off into the dark night…hoping tomorrow, they could convince Ryan to come home together.

It was about time that the Fantastic Four needed to use their powers together again.

TBC…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys are satisfied. I know I was with the reviews!

Thank you guys so so much.

I feel awesome, knowing that people actually like my writing. Sorry if there's mistakes in it!

So, should Ryan come home? I think Marissa and Ryan need a little bit of saving now, don't you?

Review…and I'll make more magic happen.

You guys Rock! -Jamie (or J)


	6. Leave The World Behind

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I feel awesome! I changed a few things to help me out with the story. If you don't like it, I can always change it. But I'm thinking you guys won't mind.

I hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy! Jamie (or J)

If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find -Yellowcard, Miles Apart

"He's not answering." Seth sighed, and put his cell down.

"He never answers." Summer replied, laying her head on Seth's shoulders.

"How's Marissa?" Seth asked.

For a week now, Ryan didn't answer his phone. And Every time Theresa told Seth she would leave Ryan a message. But Ryan never called back. Either he was avoiding Newport and all it's wonders…or Theresa was keeping him from Newport and all it's wonders.

"As good as she can be." Which wasn't good. "I told her that we'd go to the mall today. Go shopping. You can come…if you want."

"I think I'll stick around here. Maybe try to call Ryan a few more times or something." Seth said. "But, thanks…for offering."

"Yeah." Summer got up off of the bed and kissed Seth. "I'll call you later. Maybe tonight we can watch a movie or something."

Seth shook his head yes. "See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Coop. Walk faster. If you don't…we'll miss all the sales!" Summer called at Marissa. She was trying to be there for her friend. But Marissa was making it harder and harder to stand her everyday.

"I'm coming." Marissa called back. "Chill out."

This was going to be a long day at the mall.

But at least Marissa was sober today. For now.

Summer wondered what Seth was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth turned onto another dusty street.

He'd never been to Chino before.

It was no where near the same as Newport.

It was gray. Dusty. And there were broken down houses around every corner.

He had found Theresa's address in his dad's office without him noticing.

He had to see what was up with Ryan. He wasn't one not to not call back. And maybe if Seth showed up, in Chino…it would be easier to get him to come home.

It had taken him 45 minutes to get where he was. It was an hour drive.

He was almost there.

What was he going to say to Ryan when he got there?

"Hey man. Come home. Me and Summer are together again. Mom and Dad are remodeling the kitchen…don't ask why. And oh yeah…Marissa's gone crazy!"

Yeah. That would be worthy of a punch in the face.

Maybe Ryan really didn't want to talk to him. Or Marissa. Maybe it was too hard for him to talk to them.

Stopping by a fence in front of a nicer looking house on the street, Seth checked the address on the paper in his hand.

This was it.

He walked up the steps to the house. And knocked gently on the door. Hopefully Ryan would answer.

No such luck.

"Hey. Seth?" Theresa stared quizzically. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Ryan around?"

"No. He's at work. At the construction site."

"Oh." Seth looked around and noticed Theresa's stomach wasn't bulging out like a pregnant lady's stomach should be. He knew it was only a month or so since the pregnancy started…but there should have been a little belly there…right?

Theresa caught Seth's eyes. She sighed. "I lost it. Miscarriage. I had an abnormal embryo…" She trailed off with more words that Seth couldn't make out.

"When did this happen?"

"Last week."

"Is that why he hasn't called back?"

"Yeah. I've told him that you've called and everything. He's distant here. Not happy. I've tried to convince him to go home Seth. I really have. But he won't listen. He thinks that I need him."

"Sounds like Ryan."

"He knew the only reason you were calling was to probably get him to go home. He won't listen to it. Doesn't want to hear it. Every time I've brought it up, he gets angry."

"So, he's just stayed here? Even though he could've came home?" Seth was almost speechless. Almost.

"Pretty much." Theresa looked down. "I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. He's so unhappy here. Maybe you can get him to go home. The site's only a mile away or so. Go see him."

"Thanks. And just so you know…I am sorry, about the baby. I know that I wanted Ryan home…but I never wanted that to happen."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth sat in the car. Watching Ryan work in the heat.

How on Earth could anyone be happy here?

He's 17. Not 26. (AN: ha ha…had to do that).

Why would he really want to stay here? Working in the heat, like an adult?

From the distance, he saw Ryan glance his way.

He instantly knew that Ryan saw him. The expressions on his face said everything.

Seth got out of the Rover. And walked half the way to Ryan.

"Hey buddy!" Seth said holding out his fist.

Ryan smiled. "Hey." He bumped his fist at Seth's. "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryan's face fell.

"I can't go back, Seth."

"Why? I don't get it. You don't have to watch out for Theresa. Not anymore. She told me herself that she's moving to Atlanta."

"Look. When I was in Newport…I just messed everything up anyways."

"But me and Summer are back together. And if you came home, you could get back together with Mar--"

"Don't Seth. She has enough problems. With Caleb, and everything. She doesn't need me messing her life up more." Ryan looked down.

"But Ryan, she DOES need you. She's a mess."

"There's nothing I can do. I'll only make it worse."

"But Ryan--"

"Go home, Seth. I have to get back to work. I'm not going back." Ryan turned and headed back to the construction workers.

Defeated, Seth walked back to the car.

Ryan wasn't the same.

Nothing would be the same again.

TBC…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked this.

I tried to make it interesting.

Do you like my little spin with Theresa? Or would you rather me make it the way it was in the Original? I can do that.

Review, I'll update quickly! Thanks for reading, and sorry if there are mistakes!

You guys Rock!


	7. Write Your Name In The Sand

Author's Note: Look for this at the bottom of the page…there are replies to the reviewers of chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one of these in the last chapter. But you know the routine. I don't own. No one sues. And so forth and so on…

I'm staring at your picture  
and dreaming that I could hold your hand.  
we'd walk down to the ocean  
and I would write your name in the sand. -The Ataris, Bad Case Of Broken Heart

Ryan shifted in the bed for the thousandth time that night.

He couldn't get it out of his head.

Why was he still here?

Sure, all the obvious reasons made sense. Like what he told Seth. But he was starting to think that maybe that was just a lie. He knew that he didn't cause THAT many problems in Newport.

And, he did miss Marissa.

Theresa and him…were nonexistent. They never really talked. Especially after the past week. The only talking that was done was her arguing with him to go home.

"But Ryan, she DOES need you. She's a mess."

The words wouldn't leave his head.

He wondered what Marissa was doing.

Wondered if she was thinking of him.

"Why? I don't get it. You don't have to watch out for Theresa. Not anymore. She told me herself that she's moving to Atlanta."

It was true. Theresa was planning on leaving in 2 weeks.

Ryan wasn't going to go to Atlanta. He was going to get an apartment. Maybe finish high school.

After another hour of restless thoughts, Ryan got out of bed.

He pulled his pants on over his boxers and threw a hoodie over his wife beater.

A walk would clear his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down in the grimy sand, he realized everything that he was missing.

In Newport, he at least could be a teenager, most of the time anyway.

He didn't have to work, if he didn't want to.

He had a best friend. A girlfriend. He was happy.

He trusted Sandy and Kirsten. They were his parents.

And he had left them to become a parent himself.

But that was over. The baby was gone. And he never really figured it to be his in the first place, but he would've taken care of it nonetheless.

Pulling out his wallet, he looked through the pictures.

There was the Chrismukkah one. All 4 of them together. His family.

There was one of him and Seth, side by side, smiling cheesily.

Then Marissa. 2 pictures of her. She was beautiful in both of them.

She was always beautiful to him.

Someone behind him cleared their throat and Ryan quickly turned to see who it was.

Theresa.

She sat in the sand beside him and smiled.

"I woke up and you weren't in the bed."

"Couldn't sleep. Came for a walk."

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in the sand…?"

"No, I mean, why are you still here? I don't need you…I mean, it's great having you around, but you're not happy. I know that. And Seth? He really misses you. So do the Cohens…and Marissa."

Ryan snorted. "Yeah."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Why won't you go? Honestly, don't give me that 'because I belong here'…or anything…why are you really staying?" Theresa looked at the sand, and saw what looked like 'Marissa' written in it, but was scratched out.

"Alright. If you'll stop this…I'll tell you." He paused, and sighed. "If I go back…then sooner or later, I'll just have to leave again. Something will happen, and I'll have to go. I'll have to leave Marissa, and Seth, and Newport…I just don't think I can do it again…I don't think they can stand me doing it again." He let out a breath or air. Finally, he was able to let his thoughts out.

"Ryan…do you really believe that?" Theresa traced back the name in the sand. "You're sitting out here, wishing you could go back…you miss them, just like they do you…obviously." She showed him the new writing of Marissa's name. "Go. Go back and be happy. They NEED you Ryan." With that Theresa got up and stretched her arm out to help Ryan up out of the sand. "Come on, let's go pack your stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I know this chapter was really short…but it was just a filler. Next chapter will be Ryan going back to Newport…and the reactions!

I hope you liked this. I tried once again, to make it interesting. Now I don't have to write Theresa…I'm so happy! LoL. Sorry for mistakes! I hate them just as much as you do!

Review. Jamie (Or J). Thanks for reading…

By order of review:

Lake: Thanks for the review. Now…Ryan is coming home. Don't you love fate?

Kursk: Thank you for the review, you always review…I love that. Hope you liked this chapter.

Svocfanatic: Wasn't sure how to put in the drama…but there should be some coming up later…that is if this story lasts a long time. Thanks for the review!

AmyR24: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked what I did with Theresa…I was kind of worried that it sucked.

KC-Chick: Once again, you gave me the longest review ever! I love that! Yes, stubborn Ryan is always fun to write…LoL. And the 26 thing…I'm glad you liked my little touch with Benjamin. Thank you so so much for telling me that you like the way I write and that I'm a good writer. It means the world to me knowing that you, one of the best writers on this site, think that I am a good writer. Glorious Author's respect is awesome. Thanks so much! I hope you update In The Dark soon…I love that story!

Dodgeviper: Wow, you started college? Awesome! I can't wait until I start college. Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad that you've found the time to review MY story…I feel privileged! Thank you!

IluvDanBen33: Thanks for the review…hope you do it again soon!

Niem: Yes, Ryan is coming home…now he can see what's up with Marissa. Thanks for the review!

Rainygal: I kind of wanted to keep Ryan in Chino a little longer…but I didn't want to write Theresa anymore. I'm glad that I made you laugh. I love making people laugh. Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Samantha P.: I loved you enthusiastic review! You're awesome…really made me hype up! LoL. Hope you liked that I posted.

Ocobsessedrachel2: One of the best stories ever? Wow…thanks for that! Really made my day. Hope you weren't exaggerating! Thanks for the review!

Okay, that took a while! LoL.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

You guys Rock!


	8. Thinking Of Things That I Should Say

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know the last chapter was really short, so I am trying to make this one a bit longer. I hope you like it! Oh yeah…I don't really feel like writing about Sandy or Kirsten, or any adults for that matter…so if you have noticed the lack of them in this story, that is why. Hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: It's all mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Not really. It's all Josh's. Or at least I think it is.

As the days go by, I am asking why did you leave  
You left me alone and then you walked out on me  
Thinking of days, thinking of ways, thinking of things that I should say  
I wanna be with you and that's the only way -All American Rejects, Don't Leave Me

"God Cohen! I cannot believe you!" Summer yelled hitting Seth across the arm.

"Owe!"

"You went to Chino without me! You could have been killed! There's like druggies and rapists and, and…"

"And you would stop them from getting me how?" Seth asked, smiling. At least Summer cared.

She hit him on the arm again. He rubbed it. "Still…what if something had happened to you?" She asked, calming down.

"I'm fine. Well, I mean, I'm not fine but…I'm fine."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that he wouldn't come home." Summer said.

"Are you going to tell Marissa?" Seth asked.

"I don't know if I should. I mean, if she knew that he was staying there after the baby died and everything…" She trailed off. "She'd think that he never really did love her at all."

"But he does."

"Yeah, but still…you know?"

"Yeah. Plus, if we told her that he was staying in Chino because he though he only messed stuff up here…there's no telling what she'd do."

Summer laid her head down next to Seth's on the pillow. They were in his room. He put his arm around her. And sighed. He really did miss Ryan.

"What's it gonna be like when school starts?" Seth wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"Who's going to protect me from the demon water polo players?"

Summer leaned in and kissed Seth.

"I think, that for once, this doesn't need to be just about you." She replied after pulling away.

Seth nodded, understanding. Ryan's whole life would fail if he stayed in Chino. And even though, he wasn't looking forward to piss being in his shoes…he wanted Ryan home because he knew that was where Ryan needed to be. Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa's car pulled away, and she waved goodbye. It wasn't a 'I'll see you tomorrow' kind of goodbye, it was a 'forever' kind. The kind that you tell your best friend when you're moving and you know for a fact that you'll never see them again.

Ryan half smiled, and waved. Bye.

He turned around to see the Cohen's house and driveway.

He hoped it wasn't too late to return to the family.

He didn't even know how to approach the house. Sure, he lived there at one time. But things were different now.

Sighing, Ryan decided that it was time. Time to face the Cohens, Seth, and eventually, Marissa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, now that you're back buddy, what shall we do?" Seth asked happily as he was laying on Ryan's bed.

Ryan smiled. "I don't know. What do you guys do around here?"

Seth's eyes twinkled a little. "We could go sailing…but I think that if Summer found out that I got on that boat again…she'd kill me. Or never talk to me again…and I don't know which is worse."

"Yeah. Probably. And, the not talking to you thing? That's probably worse, considering…"

"Yeah." Seth smiled. "Almost done?" He asked.

Ryan was putting away all his stuff, in his pool house.

"Yeah. I think I am." Ryan said as he sat down in his chair. "It's nice. Being back."

"I'm glad you think so."

Ryan half smiled.

"I told Summer not to say anything…" Seth replied, knowing who Ryan was thinking about. "I figured you'd want to tell her."

"I don't really know how." Ryan replied honestly. He didn't want Marissa to think he thought that he could just run away and come back and expect her to wait for him. Even if he was wishing she had done just that. "Why don't you let Summer tell her?" Ryan asked.

"No way buddy. That's not fair. I mean, sure, Marissa is the one who told Summer I was back, but that just led to a yelling phone call. The yelling on Summer's part." Seth remembered.

"Yeah. You told me." Ryan sighed and got up out of the chair.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked, curious if Ryan was going to see Marissa.

"Um…I thought you wanted to do something?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I do. Can we call Summer. It's hard not seeing her everyday, you know?"

Ryan shook his head. He understood. It was hard not seeing the person you love the most everyday. It was actually fucking difficult.

"You know what? How about we rain check this one?" Ryan asked.

Seth shrugged. "Alright. It's not like you're going anywhere."

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. "Thanks Seth. I'm just going to walk around or something…"

"Uh huh." Seth said. Ryan turned to leave, and Seth called out to him. "Ryan…"

Ryan turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth called Summer over a little while later. They were in the living room, watching some Lifetime movie.

"I don't get this movie. It's stupid Summer. They're digging for they're brother? Son? Uncle? Which one?" Seth asked, he hadn't stopped talking since the movie started.

"Cohen! Stop. Look…that old guy? Right there? He's looking for his son. His son was lost in the Vietnam War. It's not that hard to understand." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Then what does the Patrick guy have to do with any of this?" Seth asked.

"Ugh! He's that guy's son…who is the brother of the guy they're digging for. He doesn't have like a super huge purpose, but this is a good movie, if you'd just watch it…" Summer said, getting annoyed.

Seth sighed. "Okay." And he leaned back against the couch. Lifetime. Full of drama filled movies that have some special message in the end. He'd rather be playing PlayStation. Or playing doctor with Summer.

AN: (Anyone know what movie they're watching? I'll give you a hint…one of the main characters on The OC plays in it. And it did premier on Lifetime…. This part will seem funnier (I hope) if you know what I'm talking about.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan walked across the sandy beach. He wanted to go see Marissa. But he was scared. Ryan Atwood. Scared. Of Marissa Cooper.

It was the truth though. His mind was filled with blanks when it came to her.

Was she mad at him?

The last time they had talked, she didn't act mad, just upset.

He didn't think she was mad at him. It's not like he had a choice…well he did. But he had to do the right thing. He didn't just get on a boat and leave everyone behind…He went back to Chino, to take care of a kid that could possibly or possibly not be his.

Only in his life, things were this twisted.

Coming up to the old lifeguard tower, he heard a noise coming from inside.

Curiosity kills.

He walked up it…this was where he told Marissa, Seth, and Summer that he was going back. This is where his life got turned around and twisted. This is where Ryan Atwood ended.

The door of the tower opened. And Ryan looked up as she stepped out.

He stood frozen.

So did she.

It seemed like hours, but he knew it had only been a few seconds before she spoke.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Marissa practically choked with shock. Was he back?

"I…um…I, I'm back." Ryan fumbled with his words. He hadn't prepared this. He always had to prepare what he was going to say, or he turned into a babbling idiot.

"Your back?" Marissa asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Ryan half smiled. "I am."

"That's….that's…wow."

Ryan stood, looking at her. Was she drunk? Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was a little bit smeared. He stopped smiling.

A second later, a guy came out of the same door that Marissa had. He started to wrap his arms around her before he saw Ryan, standing awkwardly, staring at him and Marissa.

"Who's this?" The guy asked angrily, going into overprotective ass mode.

"Um…" Now it was Marissa's turn to fumble with her words. "DJ…this is Ryan."

Yeah. This was definitely where Ryan Atwood's life ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: A little bit of a cliffhanger there. Ugh! I hate having to write about DJ and Marissa…but I had to do it. I just had to. I just have to remember that I'm the one controlling the words…and it will get better. Yes, it will get better. I hate DJ too…by the way.

Hope you enjoyed. Was it longer? I didn't really notice. I'm not good with long chapters really. But I hope that you liked it anyways.

You guys Rock! Jamie (or J)

Review!


	9. Give Me Back My Point Of View

Author's Note: Hey! Yay for adambrody10 and Samantha P. and also svocfanatic as well as emogeek1 (you knew it, just couldn't name it)! You guys were so right! And, I agree with you adambrody10…it's totally not Lifetime material…and I bought it before the premiere too! But, still…I watched it both nights that it played on Lifetime…just because…Adam's so cute! And, how could I forget taylor nation obsethed…you reviewed almost every chapter. Glad you like my story. And I love your penname…how it has Seth in the word obsessed. Clever.

For those of you who didn't have a clue…it was Missing Brendan. Adam Brody plays Patrick in it, and it's a good movie.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I can't believe I hit 110! I never in a million years thought that something I wrote could get that many reviews. I'm glad that you like it though. I'm trying to make it interesting. It can't always be happy times…this is The OC after all. Thanks though. I promise to take all reviews in to consideration! (And sorry that this Author's Note is so long!)

PS KC-Chick…you didn't review! I always look forward to your reviews! I hope you're still reading!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I've come to terms with that. Now let's all gather around in a circle and talk about how we feel.

Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose  
-Jet, Look What You've Done

"Hey, maybe they don't go there to make out. You know, they could just be in there messing up each other's hair and smearing make up on each other, while drinking themselves into an oblivion." Seth said trying to make Ryan feel better.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better." Ryan replied dryly.

"So, what did you do anyway? After they came out and everything?"

"I left. Told her I had somewhere to go, and I left."

Seth wanted Ryan to feel better. Maybe he was right and Marissa hadn't found someone new. But it was highly unlikely. And knowing Ryan, he wouldn't really talk about it. Just sit and brood. Brood. Brood. Brood.

"Are you even going to talk to her about it?" Seth asked, making the silence in the room fade.

"I don't know what to say to her about it. I mean, I know I'm the one who left…but…"

"Yeah." Seth sighed. "But, you should talk to her about it. Maybe it's nothing. She could be just as upset as you are."

"I'm not upset." Ryan replied.

"Of course not." Seth sighed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what to tell you Coop. You should talk to him. Explain." Summer replied as she was playing with Marissa's hair.

"He won't listen. You know how Ryan is." Marissa mindlessly flipped through a magazine.

"But nothing happened…right?" Summer asked, wondering how much actually went on in the lifeguard tower.

"No. Nothing happened. I mean, besides kissing. But I didn't…you know."

"Yeah. Well, Coop…all I can say is talk to him. You can go over there with me. I bet he's dying to talk to you." Summer tried to cheer her friend up. "You broke it off with DJ didn't you?"

"I had to. I mean, I couldn't just stay with him. Not after this. I'm so confused."

"I can't tell you what to do Coop. You've got to figure it out. And tell Ryan. Not that Seth ever gets sick of talking, but I think he could be sick of talking about you to Ryan. You've got to do something about it." Summer let go of Marissa's hair. "So, let's go. Get your love life figured out."

"Okay." Marissa reluctantly got up. "If I have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you won?" Seth said as he set down the controller to the PlayStation 2.

"Yeah." Ryan said, setting his controller down as well.

A knock on the pool house door interrupted the two. And then Summer stepped in.

"Hey. Seth, can you come with me? I have something to show you." Summer asked, hoping Seth wouldn't argue, but just listen for once.

"What is it?" Seth asked. Of course. He always had to ask.

"Forget it. Marissa's here. And she wants to talk to Ryan." Summer said. "So, come on."

Seth got up, gave Ryan a sorry look, and left the pool house.

Marissa stepped in. "Hey."

Ryan got up off the floor and stood. "Hey."

"Look about yesterday…I'm sorry. I didn't know--"

"You don't have to explain. I get it."

"No. But you don't. Ryan, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were going to come back, I mean, I don't know what to do."

She never knew what to do. "I can't tell you what to do." Ryan replied, coldly.

"I know, and I don't expect you to--"

"Good."

"Ryan…I'm sorry. I…I broke it off with him. I mean, nothing happened."

"Look. I get why you did what you did. You didn't know that I'd be coming back, so you moved on. Fine. But you can't just keep switching from me to someone else and expect me to take it."

"I'm not trying to Ryan."

"Good. Because I can't keep letting you push me around. I've had enough of people pushing me around and telling me what I should do. I want you to be different."

"I am different. I'm not trying to push you around. You know that. I wouldn't have even looked at DJ if I knew that you were coming back. You know that. You know that I love you Ryan."

"This can't be the same as before. It has to change. We can't keep moving back and forth." Ryan replied, moving closer to Marissa.

She moved in to him. "It will be different. I promise."

"Don't promise." Promises could be broken. Ryan was sick of broken promises.

"Okay." She smiled.

Ryan smiled too.

"So, I mean…why are you back? Summer wouldn't tell me." Marissa asked, as she sat down on his bed.

"It's a long story actually." Ryan said, repeating what Marissa had just done, sitting on the bed himself.

"I've got all the time in the world."

Ryan half smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Seth asked, looking out the kitchen window at the pool house.

"Don't know. Don't care. Come on Cohen…let's go upstairs." Summer whined.

"I just want to know what they're doing…" Seth replied.

"You are way too obsessed with your brother, Cohen. Maybe they're fighting…"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Because Marissa hasn't ran out crying, and Ryan hasn't ran after her. Simple as that."

"Maybe they're…" Summer trailed off.

"Nope."

"And how do you know that?" Summer asked, getting annoyed.

"Because I just know."

Summer leaned in closely to Seth. "Okay." She kissed Seth's lips and laced her fingers with his. "Let's go upstairs."

Seth smiled. "I suppose we could." Trying to play cool like he wasn't dying to go upstairs with Summer, he followed her slowly. Smiling to himself the whole time.

TBC…

Author's Note: I know that this chapter was lacking a bit. It took me forever to write. I didn't know how to follow the last one. But I hope this didn't disappoint.

I'll work on the next chapter soon. Promise. I'm thinking of some drama for Seth and Summer. Maybe some non-drama for Ryan and Marissa.

Review!

-Jamie


	10. Then I’ll Follow You Into The Dark

Author's Note: Okay, don't kill me for not updating in such a long time. I really honestly did have other things happening…add a little bit of writer's block…and well…you know.

So I have decided that I'm ready to end this story. 1. Because I've got an idea for a new story…that I'm hoping everyone will like…and 2. I just don't know where else to go with this one…I could bring in some drama, but what's the point? It'll just be happy times at the end of it all. So this is the Final Chapter of Our Own World. Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

Oh yeah! I must give everyone who read or reviewed this story a major THANKS! It means so much to me that you guys took the time to read this and review, or just read it. Thank you guys so much! You make my day better! I love you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But if heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark…  
-Death Cab For Cutie, I Will Follow You into the Dark

"So…what do you want to do?" Marissa asked Summer.

"I don't know Coop. Just get out. Go somewhere…let's just go to the mall." Summer replied, lying on Marissa's floor flipping through last month's _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Shopping…sounds, okay. I guess." Marissa sighed. She really just wanted to hang out today…not do anything but lie around the house or go swimming.

"We could always go to the beach?" Summer half asked, half suggested.

Marissa smiled. "Sounds great. I'll get the stuff…you call the boys."

"Alright Coop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth pulled up to the curb to park. "They insisted we came." He said to Ryan, unlocking his seatbelt.

Ryan sighed, and unlocked his seatbelt as well. "Yeah."

They stepped out of the car to be greeted by Summer and Marissa running up to them in their bathing suits.

"You guys don't even have on board shorts." Summer said, looking Seth up and down in his T-Shirt and jeans.

"We didn't actually think we'd be swimming…I mean, if we wanted to do that…we could swim in my pool." Seth replied.

"Whatevs. Come on Cohen." Summer said, taking Seth's hand and pulling him to where her umbrella was popped up.

Ryan smiled as Marissa took his hand and started to pull him where Seth and Summer were headed.

Now that the Fantastic Four were all together again, they could all have the summer they wished for.

Summer sat down and Seth did the same. "This was actually a good idea." He said, taking Summer's hand in his.

"Yeah?" Summer asked, leaning over to kiss him.

"Yeah. It's nice. A good way to spend the day."

"I know. I've been at Coop's so much lately, I think my dad's even started to notice."

Seth let out a small chuckle. "What will really freak me out is if your step-mom starts to notice as well."

Summer laughed. "Yeah, but if she started to notice, I'd know something was up. Cause I don't think she remembers her own name with all the pills she takes." Summer looked at the sand, and let some slip through her hand.

"So…we…me and you…we're okay now. And Ryan and Marissa…" Seth glanced over at his two friends to see them kissing on the beach towel, he smiled. "They're alright now too."

"Yeah, what's your point Cohen?" Summer asked.

"It's just…really…cool. All of us. Happy again, I guess."

Summer smiled slowly, and then kissed Seth on the lips. "It's really cool. I had a fear that we'd never be okay again." She whispered in his ear, making him ticklish.

"Thought never crossed my mind." Seth replied cockily. He half smiled at Summer. "Just me and you. Nothing can go wrong."

"Yeah. Just you and me. Our Own little World." Summer said, laying her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Yep. Our Own World." Seth replied laying back lazily on the towel and taking Summer with him. "I love you. I'll never hurt you again, you know that right?"

Summer looked up from Seth's chest where she was lying. "Yeah you will." She smiled. "But, I'm sure you'll find a way to redeem yourself…"

With that, they fell asleep in the hot Californian air, lying in one another's arms.

Ryan and Marissa soon fell asleep in each other's arms too.

Always together. The Fantastic Four would make it through.

In their Own Little World.

FIN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ending Note: I know it's short…but it felt like that was the right place for it to end. Sorry RyRissa fans…this chapter had to be mainly Seth and Summer…it is their story.

Hope you liked it.

Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave me a fun little comment!

You Guys Rock! -J


End file.
